


Call Him Appreciative

by fencecollapsed



Series: Half-Infected Paul: Smut Edition [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Oral Fixation, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: "Missed you today,"Emma smiles, she can see where this is going. "Missed you too. What should we do about it?"He nips her softly through her shirt and looks up at her with big, bright blue eyes. "Can I just lay with you and touch you?"Emma kisses his forehead. "That sounds nice."
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Half-Infected Paul: Smut Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825015
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Call Him Appreciative

**Author's Note:**

> I have multiple drafts in the works right now and yknow what sometimes soft smut is more fun to write! Please enjoy because I enjoyed writing it!

It's a hot summer afternoon. Emma is lounging on the sofa, cooling down after a day working in the garden when Paul comes home from his day working the shop. Their schedules vary. Some days are farm days, where they tend their pot farm together, and some days are shop days, where they  _ sell _ their pot together. Others, like today, are separate days, which are nice in their own ways. Emma gets her alone time, and Paul gets his social time. He didn't used to prefer being around people, but being infected left him with a craving for connection that he can't get only from Emma.

Today, though, he just looks tired.

He drops his briefcase by the door, slips off his shoes, and beelines to the sofa where he promptly tucks himself beneath Emma's arm. He runs a hand along her thigh and nuzzles his cheek against her bosom.

"Missed you today," he mumbles.

Emma smiles, she can see where this is going. "Missed you too. What should we do about it?"

He nips her softly through her shirt and looks up at her with big, bright blue eyes. "Can I just lay with you and touch you?"

Emma kisses his forehead. "That sounds nice."

She pulls back, slipping her shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor. She's not wearing a bra - she never does when she's in the gardens all day. Paul pulls his own shirt off, along with his pants, and Emma does the same with her shorts. She scoots herself just out of Paul's reach as his eyes begin to glow, lying down on the sofa below him. Once she's comfortable she holds out her arms. Paul promptly cuddles up next to her, sandwiching himself between her body and the back of the sofa so he can wrap his arms around her. Emma on her back, Paul on his side, much lower down than would normally be comfortable. He presses a soft, long kiss to her breast, just below the nipple. Folding one arm under her head and threading her fingers into Paul's hair, Emma relaxes. It's nice that his coping mechanism of choice requires so little work on her part.

He trails kisses along her breast, following the dusting of freckles at her skin, leading up to tease the nipple. He circles the areola slowly with his tongue, surprising her with mild pressure from his teeth every few seconds until finally taking her tit in his mouth. Emma sighs a little through her nose.

"Good boy."

Paul's eyelids flutter slightly. He begins sucking on her skin attentively. He brings the hand that was resting on her stomach to cup her breast. She shivers - his hands are always cold. It feels nice, though, against her warm skin. She cracks one eye open and he's looking up at her, the glow in his eyes pulsing with adoration. He's reached the point of lost self control where he starts to leak slime, and Emma can feel it staining her skin, dripping onto her stomach. Maybe it's a little gross, but she finds it endearing. She runs her fingers through his hair and he makes a little sound against her, eyes fluttering.

The amount of pleasure Paul gets from this is astounding. Moving on from her nipple he trails his tongue along the curve of her breast, painting her skin blue. All the while letting out soft sighs of pleasure, like he's the one being touched. Emma can feel his erection pressing against her thigh through his boxers. She runs her hand over his bicep. He looks at her again, pausing to smile.

"You're cute." Emma says.

He hums. The melody holds as he goes back to kissing her, so she can feel the vibration against her skin. He trails affection across her clavicle, up her neck, down to her other breast. Emma's chest is dripping blue now. An excess of Paul's slime tends to leave stains on her skin that last a couple days before fading completely - like when she would draw on herself in Sharpie. Not that she complains, she's pretty fond of it in fact. Something about showering, her neck, shoulders, chest, abdomen, thighs all stained in blue from his affection, just makes her feel warm. Loved. Sexy, which for a while, she had a hard time feeling. Paul never fails to make her feel sexy.

He's sucking on her nipple again, he loves doing that. Still humming, and the vibration where she's already sensitive is making her melt. She rubs her thighs together for some relief. 

"You're so beautiful," he mumbles in between kisses. "So beautiful, Em."

She lets her head tip back on the arm of the sofa and basks in his adoration. He nuzzles and kisses and bites, and then he's tucked into her neck, humming below her ear. Emma plays with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Hey, come up here."

Paul does as he's told, trailing up her jaw to capture her lips. Emma pulls back to wipe his mouth off with her thumb, clearing away some of the blue before bringing him in again. 

"Sorry," he laughs awkwardly.

"Don't be."

They kiss, tangled in each other a little uncomfortably until Paul shifts so he's fully on top of her. He's pressing against her pelvis now, and she rolls her hips upwards for some friction. He responds, grinding against her slowly until they're practically dry-humping. 

"Em?" Paul pulls back, drawing his hand over Emma's hip. "Would you mind if I eat you out?"

Now, when it comes to which of them is the easiest to fluster, Paul takes the gold, no contest. But sometimes, when that sweet tone comes out in sensual moments, so considerate but somehow so casual - like he's asking her to pick up ice cream on the way home - Emma can't help trying for the crown. Her cheeks turn pink.

"Fucking go for it," she blurts without needing to consider.

"You want me to?"

"Yeah."

Paul beams. Honestly, he acts like it's an inconvenience for her. Like he doesn't know his oral game is fucking immaculate. Maybe because he seems to take quite a bit of pleasure just in giving. He traces over her with his hands as he moves down the sofa, climbing off to kneel on the carpet. Emma shifts so he can reach and he works off her shorts. He warms up as he always does by lavishing the scar on her thigh with kisses before removing her panties and taking his first taste of her. She's wet and warm, and from the way She's already squirming, sensitive this evening.

It's different when Paul goes down on her more for his own pleasure than hers - he always has her in mind, of course, but the difference is in his focus. Is he focused on what makes her feel good, or what will satisfy his desire for oral action? He takes no time to tease her when he does it for himself. He wants to taste her and he wants to taste her  _ now. _ His desperation brings a different kind of pleasure.

"Fuck, Paul," Emma groans, her toes curling. "That feels good,"

It's nice to be praised. Nice to know that Emma's enjoying herself. It doesn't have the effect on him it usually would, though. He's focused on the feeling of her against his lips, his tongue. His mouth, covering as much of her pussy as he can. How nice the repetitive motion of his jaw feels. He can be calm between Emma's legs. The sound of her moaning is a bonus.

His hands, though wrapped around her hips, feel too docile. He reaches for her boobs and she laughs a little.

"Can't get enough, can you?" She teases.

Paul replies by licking a broad stripe up her sex, making her breath hitch. Immediately he's back to nibbling her clit and she exhales with a groan.

When Emma comes, Paul isn't finished yet. She doesn't stop him, just tips her head back and enjoys his tongue for as long as he wants to give it to her. 

The sighs and groans he lets out against her are obscene. His movements suddenly become more clumsy as he frees his hard-on from his boxers, unable to keep from touching himself any longer. Still nose-deep in Emma, he jerks off, moaning against her but not slowing down at all. She comes for the third time, and the sound of it, the feel of her dripping down his chin, is enough to finish him off. He groans, resting his head on Emma's thigh. His eyes are pulsing with light, his face wet and blue, but he looks content. Emma smiles and runs her fingers into his hair.

"Good job."

The dull blue of his cheeks deepens. "Thanks."

He crawls to rejoin her on the sofa and she kisses him softly, cuddling up in his arms.

"Was that enough of a meal for you, or are you still making pasta tonight?" She teases after a few minutes.

"Don't even joke. I'm making pasta."

Emma snickers with a grin. "Which tastes better, pasta or my-"

"Oh no. Nope. I'm not dignifying this."

Paul stands, collecting his clothes, and starts to walk away.

"Answer the question, coward!" Emma shouts.

"This conversation is over!"

_ "Cow-ard!" _

"You're the  _ wo-orst!" _

"Strong words for the guy who just spent half an hour with my tits in his mouth!"

Paul isn't facing her but Emma can tell by his ears, his face is navy blue at this point. The same shade as her chest. She laughs and he sighs.

"...Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
